DingDongDell! Hime in a Well!
by Kellybug
Summary: The daughter of Chibiusa and grandson of Inu-yasha find themselves in feudal Japan! But.. WHY? Rated for *slight* language.


DING-DONG-DELL, HIME IN THE WELL!  
  
(A Sailormoon-Inuyasha Crossover)  
  
by Kellybug  
  
-------------------------------  
  
In trying to combat writer's block on two stories,  
including my Sailormoon fic, MAMA USAGI, this third story popped  
up! Hmmmm...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Few of the characters in this story- except for   
Kuroyama and Usakuko- belong to me. The characters from Sailormoon  
belong to Naoko Takeuchi; the characters from Inuyasha (the majority  
of the cast) belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm making no money from   
this.  
  
-------------------------------  
Chapter 1:  
  
He poked his head up out of the well, ears twitching nervously back and forth  
beneath silvery-black hair for any first-sign of trouble! Having heard none, the young   
hanyou pulled himself a little farther out into the daylight. Slowly,   
his golden eyes scanned the fields and open woods.  
  
"Everything SEEMS alright." Then, he looked back down the well as he tossed one   
end of a stout rope into it. "The area seems fine! Come on up!"  
  
"Is it safe to come out?" A voice in the well asked.  
  
"I think so." The Hanyou replied.  
  
"I guess I'll have to take your word for it, then!" The voice answered back   
jokingly. "I'm comimg up!"  
  
Soon, a second head appeared, adorned with red odangoes! "So! THIS is Old Japan?"  
  
"Old, OLD Japan!" The Hanyou answered. "Sengoku Jidai! Dano.. Kaede-Sama's village   
*should* be.." The Hanyou got his bearings, "THAT way!" He then got on all-fours to   
sniff the ground. "And our companions are about an hour ahead of us!"  
  
"Are they ALL ahead of us?"  
  
"Iyaa. It is just my sofubo." The Hanyou replied.  
  
"Hai! Eraidesune!" The girl replied. "Then, I can relax for a little! Okaasan and   
Obaasan are not in danger, yet!"  
  
"Usakuko!" Her companion suddenly tensed. "Get down!"  
  
"It is AMAZAING how often a Hanyou-kare comes in handy!" She teased.  
  
"Hime!" The boy hissed out.  
  
"Gomen!" She bleated. "I did not mean to hurt you! I was just..."  
  
"Ikuko..", the Hanyou growled.  
  
"Nani?" The Girl asked.  
  
"Serenity.."  
  
"Doko..?"  
  
"Usagi.."  
  
"Naze? Kuroyama?"  
  
"GET DOWN, NOW!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the hanyou now known as Kuroyama lunged and pushed Usagi Ikuko into the   
trees and tall grasses! Thirty seconds later, a young boy- laughing maniacally- rode   
past on a huge demonic horse!! Soon, the demon-boy was gone.  
  
"Kuso!" Kuroyama spat out! "Where did THAT Bastard come from so DAMNED fast?!?! Keep   
low and quiet, Usagi!"  
  
"Hai?" Usagi eeped out.  
  
"Things are falling together faster than expected! We need to race for the village."  
  
"Hai." Usagi whispered. "Let us *cough!*cough!* .. let us.. *cough!*"  
  
"Aww.. DAMN IT!" Kuroyama look over Usagi. "Where in the Seven Hells did the MIASMA  
come from?? It STINKS of DEATH!! Usagi! Try not to breathe it in!! You have suffered   
from it enough!!"  
  
"ArrRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!!!!"  
  
"Just fucking GREAT!!" Kuroyama swore through clinched teeth. "THAT makes sense.   
Where the DESTROYER is.. the SCAVANGERS won't be far behind! Usagi! Can you get up   
and walk?"  
  
"Iyaa! **HACK!!**" Usagi mumbled as she crashed to the ground."Gomen nisai.. I..  
*cough!*cough!* I.."  
  
Kuroyama smiled grimly. "Gomen ne, Hime. I understand! The Miasma weakens every  
thing it touches... even to death. Just cling to my back. Maybe I can express us out   
of here! Just try not to slice yourself with jiji's sword, ja?"   
  
The young girl weakly nodded her head.  
  
As soon as Usagi had pressed her arms and legs as securely aroung the Hanyou as   
possible, Kuroyama leaped up and into the trees, jumping limb from limb just out of   
reach of the choking mist!!  
  
Soon, the pair of travelers were overlooking a village.  
  
"Hold tightly, Usagi!" Kuroyama spoke softly, but sharply. "We are going down!!"  
  
As soon as the duo landed on the road outside the village, Kuroyama immediately   
seemed to scare an old man!  
  
"Youkai!! YOUKAI!!" The old man screamed out as if in warning!  
  
"Gomen nisai, okina," Kuroyama bowed, "Demo, where is the hut of the miko, Kaede?"  
  
"*Cough!*Cough!*" Usagi Ikuko started to loosen her grip on the Hanyou.  
  
"Usakuko!" Kuroyama started to panic! "USAKUKO!!"  
  
"ALARM! ALARM!" The old gentleman screamed! "IJIKITANAI! YOUKAI! YOUKAI! ALARM!"  
  
Kuroyama gripped the old man by the collar gruffly! "LISTEN, buotoko! I am NO  
gluttonous youkai!! Demo, I am getting ANGRY!! I can SNIFF OUT the Miko's trail,  
but that TIME is a luxury my FRIEND does NOT HAVE! Now.. DOKO KAIDE-MIKO!!!!"  
  
Soon, Kuroyama was racing into Kaide's hut, Usakiko on his back:  
  
"Kaide-Obaasan!" Kurosama barked out. "Your aid is needed!"  
  
The hanyou laid Usagi upon a spare mat.  
  
"Hai! I shall aid ye, Inu-yasha, as I am..", she stopped as turned around. "Ye   
are not Inu-Yasha, though ye have his looks- vaguely- and his voice! Dochirasama?"  
  
"Watachi-wa Higurashi Kuroyama!"  
  
"'Higurashi'." Kaide slowly breathed out as she started preparing a healing-  
potion. "Dano.. the young lady is called..?"  
  
"Tsukino Ikuko Serenity Usagi." Kuroyama smiled.  
  
"Dano? The.. sword?" Kaede gestured.  
  
"Belongs to my ojiisan!" The young Hanyou grew alert. "He said I should have it with me,   
here. He said, 'It would prove helpful!'"  
  
"Hai. I am sure it will be!" The Miko handed Kuroyama a mesh of leaves and flowers in one   
bowl, and a bowl of shredded roots in another.   
  
"Make ye the young woman drink the mesh.. all of it! And have her to breathe in the roots   
after she has settled down!"  
  
"Hai." Kuroyama gently lifted Usakuko's head. "Come, Usa-chan! Drink up!"  
  
The Hime drank down all of the thick, porridgy drink as she could, as fast as she could,   
then sat still for a minute. Then..  
  
**COUGH! COUGH! GAGK!! COUGH!! COUGH!!**  
  
As she violently trembled, Usakiko leaned across Kuroyama, and threw-up a vile, blackish   
sludge!  
  
"Baba-no-BAKA!!" Kuroyama cried out as her held protectively to Usakiko. "What did you   
make me DO?? Poison her MORE?!?! What was thrown up smells like a Charnel Pit!! By all   
the seven hells, if you have...!!"  
  
"Hold, young one!" Kaede rebuked the Hanyou. "Thy lady did need to be purged of the   
Miasma in her bowels! Demo.. there is *still* a bit more in her breath! Is she settled   
down?"  
  
"Hai!" Kuroyama answered the Miko.  
  
"Then finish ye with the cure!"  
  
"Ja." He then took a bit of the root between his fingers and thumb. "Here, Usakuko!   
Breathe this snuff in.. as deep as you can."  
  
Usakiko nodded weakly.. and sniffed.  
  
"Uh.. ah.. CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
The girl slowly went limp, and collapsed back on the mats.  
  
"Will she be alright, Obaasan?" Kuroyama asked.  
  
"She will need to rest.. and, she will need food.. to build her strength," Kaede   
reassured the Hanyou, "demo.. she will recover!"  
  
"How long will she need to rest?" Kuroyama whined.  
  
"She should sleep for some time!" Kaede said. "Meanwhile, I shall start cooking some   
food for her!"   
  
"Then I best start gathering-in enough food!" Kuroyama chuckled.  
  
"'Enough food'?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Usakuko.. gyuuinbashoku." Kuroyama said almost apologetically.  
  
"Gyuuinbashoku?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Hai! Demo.. she needs to! She uses up so much strength, she must eat to regain that   
strength! Dano, as sick as the Miasma made her, she needs to regain her strength!"   
  
"Hmmm." Kaede sat in thought. "Ye have a point, young Hanyou! Ye bring in the food,   
I will watch over the girl!"  
  
"Arigatou nisai, Kaede-obaasan!" Kuroyama bowed, and was soon gone.  
  
"Return fast, young Hanyou!" Kaede smiled. "For, I fear I am not the only one who will be interested in ye story! Or, ye sword!" She then turned to Usakuko.   
  
"Dano.. what be ye to the Hanyou, child?"  
  
********  
  
"KAEDA-MIKO!!" Sango cried out. "We are back!"  
  
"Hai!" Miroku added. "And, we had news about the Shikon-no-Tama!"   
  
"Hai!" Kaeda responded. "Come on in! Demo.. walk carefully! I have a sleeping guest."  
  
"Oh?" Kagome asked. "Who is it?"  
  
"The young hanyou who brought her in called her 'Usakuko'!" Kaeda answered. "She is   
recovering from the Miasma, Kagome. So, let her rest!"  
  
"'Usakuko'?" Kagome piped out softly as the old Miko softly showed her the sleeping   
figure.  
  
Kagome gasped. "She.. looks.. like she's from my time! Dano.. she looks familiar..  
somehow."  
  
"'Hanyou'?" Inu-yasha asked with a sudden interest, overhearing Kagome. "You said a hanyou brought her here, Obaasan?"   
  
He moved closer to inspect the newcomer.  
  
"Hai. That I did, Inu-yasha." Kaede repeated. "I am having her rest to rid herself   
of the Miasma!"  
  
"The Miasma?" Miroku asked. "I would guess that Naraku has been seen near here, Kaede-Miko?"  
  
"So I would guess, Miroku!" Kaede answered. "The young hanyou has gone to gather food for   
my patient. And he went out armed. I little doubt he expects trouble!" Kaede gazed at Inu-Yasha.  
"I see ye still have Tetsusaiga with ye, Inu-yasha!"  
  
"Hai!" The hanyou replied. "What of it, Baba?"  
  
"I was of a certainty I saw Tetsusaiga around the young hanyou's waist, is why I asked. Demo,  
he could not have taken it from you! Dano.. before you ask.. it *was* Tetsusaiga! A sword like that I could mistake for none other!"  
  
"Hai." Inu-Yasha slowly gripped- then rested- his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Did the hanyou  
that brought this girl here happen to have a name?"  
  
"He was..", Kaede started.  
  
"Watashi-wa Higurashi Kuroyama!" The black-haired hanyou answered as he stepped into Kaede's hut. "Here you are, Kaede-Miko! I was able to catch a few fish, plus gather some fruit and   
roots! Hopefully, this will be enough for Usakuko."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to the youth, and let out a low growl. "Where did you get that sword, pup?!"  
  
The room tensed as Shippou inched closer to Kuroyama.  
  
Kuroyama growled just slightly lower and more-slowly than Inu-Yasha. "Get away from the Hime.. slowly.. or, I shall be forced to pull my ojiisan's sword!"   
  
Having understood the threat, everybody moved back.. save for Shippou.  
  
"Your.. Ojiisan's sword?" Inu-yasha asked in a shocked tone.  
  
"Hai. Forged from one of the *fangs* of hiijiji."  
  
"Dano.. you carry it now?" Inu-yasha asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Hai. My ojiisan said I may need it here! Even though I carry Shikon-no-Tama,   
given me by obaasan!" As to prove this last statement, Kuroyama pulled the   
fully-formed jewel from under his shirt!  
  
And, Shippou jumped up om Kuroyama.. and started sniffing!  
  
"Nani-yo?" Kusoyama froze as the kitsune continued to sniff.. then grabbed   
Shippou's tail with his free hand! "What are you sniffing at, Natsumi?!"  
  
"I am NOT NATSUMI!!" Shippou shouted indignantly. I.. am.. KITSUNE! Dano..   
my nose.. does not equel my otousan's yet.. demo.. there is something of you!   
I smell Inu-yasha and Kagome! Miroku.. and Sango! Dochira, Hanyou?!!"  
  
Shippou glared at the hanyou, while Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha just   
stared at themselves questioningly.  
  
Suddenly, Kuroyama broke out into a laughing-spell!  
  
"KUkukukukukukukukukukukuku!! Gomen nisai, Shippou-haku! Demo.. kukuku..   
you DID surprise me!"  
  
"Hai." Shippou blushed as Kuroyama set him gently of the floor. "I guess   
we DID give you reason to over-react." Then, Shippou remembered what Kuroyama   
had just called him! "'Haku'! You just called me 'Haku'!"  
  
"Hai!" Kuroyama grinned. "My sofubo-tachi DO consider you otouto!"  
  
"'Sofubo'?" Kagome softly repeated what Kuroyama had just pronounced. "Sofubo?   
I..? Me.. and Inu-Yasha..? We are..? But I'm TOO YOUNG to be OBAASAN !! I am not   
even OKAASAN !!"  
  
"It has not happened.. yet!" Miroku smirked.. and was rewarded with a near-concussion   
courtesy of Sango!!  
  
"Bakayarou!" The demon-exterminator hissed. "Houshi-no-HENTAI!!"  
  
"Your..?" Kagome began.  
  
"Taishou-otousan!" Kuroyama bowed.  
  
"That.. is my tousan's name!" Inu-yasha smiled. "Inutaishou!"  
  
"Hai." Kurosama bowed. "As 'Taishou' was my tousan's name."  
  
"'Was'?" Inu-yasha and Kagome yelped.  
  
"Hai. Chichi was.. killed.. defending Usakuko's- the Hime's- sofubo! Our families have   
been friends ever since we have met! So I have been told. And I protect her.." Kuroyama   
blushed a bit, "as I can!"  
  
"Ah!" Miroku winked. "A Hime? You, pup, are *very* fortunate.. ITAI!!"  
  
The wayward priest wince and he rubbed another knot on his head, courtesy of Sango!  
  
Kaede sighed as she watched over a hungry Usakuko.  
  
"You SAY she is Hime!" A small, wizened voice said to Kuroyama. "Demo.. Are you SURE   
of her bloodline?"  
  
"Myouga..!" Kuroyama, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome growled out at that same time.  
  
"Nani?" Myouga asked as he leaped on Usakuko.  
  
Soon, the flea was big and round.. and woozy!  
  
"Get away from there.. Myouga-hentai!" Usakuko swatted the old bug away. "I have no time   
for you!"  
  
"HoooWEEEIIIII!!!" Myouga cried out as he sailed across the hut. "That is *some* juice!   
*Hic!*"  
  
Kuroyama picked up the red, swollen Hentai between his fingers. "Well.. well, well!  
Myouga-sakuranbo! Shall I pinch your head off, buotoko? Or throw you in cooking-fire?!"  
  
"N-N-Nani?" Myouga stuttered.  
  
"Maybe, I give Kirara new toy to chase!" Kuroyama then turned to the fire-demon. "Here,  
Hineko! I bear a gift!" With that, the young Hanyou tossed the flea to Kirara.. much to the delight of Inu-yasha, Sango, and Shippou!  
  
"Demo.. how did Myouga GET like that?" Kagome asked. "Hai. I have known he was hentai!   
Demo.."  
  
"He is meromero!" Inu-yasha sneered.  
  
"He has never tasted Lunarian blood, before!" Kuroyama explained. "He has told me it   
is quite.. kekkou." The young hanyou made a face before glaring back at the intoxicated   
flea- now a rolling ball, thanks to Kirara!  
  
"Lunarian?" Kagome suddenly snapped at the word. "She is.. of the moon??"  
  
"Hai!" Kuroyama replied. "Her ki is one-quarter Lunarian! Dano, the ki effects the   
blood.. so I am told!"  
  
"That is why I thought she looked familiar!" Kagome studied the girl who had just finished eating. "Kuroyama! Is she.. related.. to the Bishoujo Senshi, Sailormoon?"  
  
"Nani?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Sailor-who?"  
  
"A Fighter-for-Justice from my time. Inu-Yasha!" Kagome explained.   
  
"Hai, they are related," Kuroyama began, "though seperated by.."  
  
"KAEDE-SAMA!! KAEDA-SAMA!!" A group of villagers gathered around the Miko's hut.   
"We have seen two strange girls fall from the sky! We have brought them here to you!"  
  
"Will you let us go.. onegai?" A blonde with odango, long pigtails and a short skirt   
and boots asked. "We are quite alright! We can *walk* on our own. Arigatou nisai!"  
  
"ITAI..!!", wailed a small girl with red eyes and pink odango. "Maybe you can walk,   
haha, but I can't! I am beginning to think Setsuna-oba sends us through the time-gates   
like that on PURPOSE!! Itai.."  
  
"I..", the blonde slowly breathed-in as she tried to stand up, "TRY not to THINK about   
that! It only makes me want to kill her MORE when we DO get home! Hai!"  
  
"Iyaa." Kuroyama spoke. "I stand corrected! They WERE seperated by a few centuries!"  
  
"'Centuries'?" Kagome peeped.  
  
"Usakuko?" Kuroyama spoke softly. "Your family is here!"  
  
"'Usakuko'?" The two skirted warriors meeped.  
  
"Okaasan? O..baasan?" Usakuko wearily asked as her vision came into focus.  
  
Then she saw the two Senshi:  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
Sailormoon and Sailorchibimoon gasped as they heard Usakuko's words.  
  
"'Obaasan'?" Sailormoon croaked as a sweatdrop formed.   
  
"'Okaasan'?" Chibimoon's voiced seemed to grow raspy and disappear.  
  
"Nani-yo? Dochira?!?!"  
  
"Gomen nisai!" Usakuko replied, rising to her feet, "Watashi-wa Tsukino Ikuko   
Serenity Usagi!"  
  
"'Ikuko'.." Sailormoon whispered slowly, as if in shock.  
  
"'Serenity'.." Chibimoon whispered, recovering from the same shock.  
  
"Usagi! Hai!", The Hime continued, "'Usakuko' to my friends! I.. am afraid.. I am  
musume..", she bowed respectfully to Chibimoon, "dano.. magomusume!" She then bowed to Sailormoon.   
  
"Ara..!?!?" Chibimoon tried to speak as a sweatdrop formed. "You.. came through..  
time-gate?"  
  
"Anna.. Time-Gate." Usakuko said impishly.  
  
"Oh." Chibimoon exhaled.  
  
"Now you know how I felt when I first found out who you were!" Sailmoon grinned devilishly.  
  
"Hai." Chibimoon face-faulted.  
  
"Dano.. he is..?" Chibimoon pointed to Kuroyama suspiciously.  
  
"Kuroyama-Sama is.. a friend."   
  
"'A.. friend'?" Chibimoon asked suspiciously. "How long has he been.. a friend?"  
  
"Our families have been friends ever since the Icy-Sleep! You.. know?.. Inu-Yasha and   
Kagome.. Miroku and Sango.. and Shippou."  
  
Chibimoon suddenly warmed into a smile upon recognizing friends from Crystal-Tokyo!   
"Inu-Haku! Kagome-Oba! Miroku-Haku! Sango-Oba! Shippou-Haku! It is a pleasure to meet you!"   
She chuckled at their questioning faces. "Before I meet you!"  
  
Kagome broke into a smile. "Dano.. It is an HONOR to meet the Sailorsenshi!" She then   
bowed to Sailormoon and Sailorchibimoon.  
  
She then turned back to Usakuko in a happy tone. "Dano.. does Higurashi Taishou approve of   
your.. friendship?"  
  
"I..", Kuroyama smiled sadly, "think.. Otousan would approve. Issaigassai!"  
  
Chibimoon's smile broke, as her quivering voice asked. "Nani? What.. happened.. to   
Tai-kun? What happened to niisan?"  
  
"Nani?" Usakuko stuttered. "Demo.. Hahai..."  
  
"Usakuko!" Chibimoon commanded. "I may be young, now, demo! As YOUR Queen.. and your   
OKAASAN! I COMMAND you tell me what will happen to Taishou! Knowing Taishou as I do.. I doubt knowing our future will change it.. demo.. I must know!"  
  
Usakuko sighed. Her future-mother was right. Inu-Yasha and Kagome had often said that   
Kuroyama was much like his father- particularly in stubbornness!  
  
"It was when we were both eight years old." Usakuko started slowly. "We.. our families.. had gone for vacation into the mountains! You always said the mountain districts were as refreshing  
as the summer rains! Well.. we were.. camping.. in the foothills when we were attacked! They were  
remnants of the Blackmoon Forces that had- somehow- evaded capture and Obaasan's healing! The ambush- a night-attack- caught us unprepared.. demo, we were not defeated!" The young girl chuvkled at this. But, the laughter soon died. "Otousan and, Shippou-Haku, Sesshou-Haku, and Inu-Yasha-Haku were able to defeat most of the enemy. Demo.. not all.  
  
"As we tended to the survivors, Taishou.. sensed.. something. Another presence. And   
jumped in front of you and Otousan! That is when the bullet struck him! As it was the night   
of a new moon.. those who were Youkai felt their power ebb, demo they still fought! Taishou and his father, being Hanyou, were human for that night. That made Taishou's act.. a sacrifice." Usakuko let slide a tear. "Sence then.. Yurokawa-san has been raised by his sofubo-tachi."  
  
Chibiusa started to tear-up, "Why did he DO that! I would NEVER command any to do that!"  
  
"He obviously knew that, Hime! If my son will, indeed, be like me, he would not even   
CONSENT to such an order! Believe THIS, Hime-no-Tsuki! What my clan does.. who we protect..  
we do it out of LOVE!"  
  
Sailormoon held Chibimoon in a soft, reassuring embrace.  
  
"Arigatou nisai, Inu-Yasha-Sama!" Chibimoon smiled through her tears.  
  
"Douitashimashite, Hime!" Inu-Yasha answered.  
  
"Watashi-wa Tsukino Usagi, Inu-Yasha-Sama!" Chibimoon smiled "I am named after my Hahai!"  
Chibimoon leaned back into her future-mother. "The lady in back of me is Tsukino Usagi. Watashi-wa 'Chibiusa'!" Chibiusa bowed her head respectfully.  
  
"Hai,Chibiusa! Usagi!" Inu-Yasha smiled.  
  
"DOKKOI!" Shippou suddenly shouted, a bit aggetated. "'Sesshou-Haku'? Kamikudaku!"  
  
"Hai." A soft, almost-melodic voice came from just inside the doorway. "An explanation would quite possibly help here."  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!!" Sango and Miroku cried out, as Usagi and Chibiusa wheeled around to face   
the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
"What are *you* doing here, Oniisan!" Inu-Yasha growled low, his hand of Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Mori-no-Inuyasha DOES border my domain, Itouto! I was patrolling it when I saw the hanyou   
and his companion.. and Nuraku! I became curious and decided to follow them! I sat myself to   
watching over the village, especially after I saw the hanyou leave without his .. meito."  
  
At that last word, almost every eye riveted to Kuroyama and Usakuko. "Meito?"  
  
Kuroyama and Usakuko sweat-dropped.  
  
"Usakuko.. ara.. Usagi-hime..", Kuroyama fridgeted, "is not my meito.. nokotta."  
  
"'Nokotta'?" Chibiusa growled.  
  
"MOST impressive!" Sesshoumaru smiled at Chibiusa, then took a sniff. "You would not be part-hanyou, would you?"  
  
A definite chill ran through the hut!  
  
"TSUGUMU!" Chibusa snapped at Sesshoumaru as her eyes grew redder! Then, she slowly turned   
back to Kuroyama. "'Nokotta'?" She spoke softly.. frighteningly...  
  
"Jakken?" Sesshoumaru looked down to the toad-demon. "Take Rin outside for a while. Onegai?"  
  
"Come, Rin!" The toad said to the nearby child. "Let us go outside.. before things become..  
migurushii!"  
  
"Hai, Jakken-Sama!" Rin responded  
  
"Nokotta!" Kuroyama bowed to Chibiusa. "Usakuko-Sama IS Hime! It is her Okaasan who has   
the final voice as to whether we will be one of not!"   
  
Chibiusa lost her steam.. momentarilly.  
  
"Quite *unlike* you and Helios!" Usagi grinned slyly.  
  
"HAHAI!!!!" Chibiusa whined.  
  
Light chuckles could be heard through the hut.. as Kuroyama and Usakuko sweat-dropped   
again!  
  
"Dokkoi.." Shippou growled softly. "HOW did Sesshoumaru get to be your Haku?"  
  
"Shippou-Haku?" Kuroyama said with a silly grin on his face, "Sesshoumaru IS Ojiisan's  
niisan! Who else would he be, then?"  
  
Another light-round of chuckles could be heard.  
  
"Nanisama.. an utterance worthy of my itouto!" Sesshoumaru grinned.  
  
"Nani.. niisan?" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"It.. will take a while!" Kuroyama said apologetically. "Demo.. Ojiisan dano Sesshou-Haku   
will become the brothers they once were and were meant to be!"  
  
"So, when will Hell freeze over?" Miroku and Shippou smirked.  
  
"In a little over fifteen-hundred years!" Usakiko chirped. "Demo.. they will smoothe-over   
their differences before then!"  
  
"Gomen nisai!" Kaede said. "My humble hut is getting crowded.. step outside, minna?"  
  
When everyone exited the hut.. Sesshoumaru, Jakken, and Rin had vanished!  
  
"Kagome-Sama!" Sesshoumaru called out before he, and his servant and charge disappeared   
into the forest, "I do hope the pup's words ring true! If my itouto has found someone to  
accept and cherish him, then he is no longer nokemono. He no longer has to die! Demo.. if   
you are just Kikyou-reincarnate.. and expect Inu-Yasha to automatically do what you demand  
as a low-born servant.. then you shall follow my itouto into death! My itouto is Hanyou! No  
matter HOW he uses the Shikon-no-Tama.. those who remember him will ALWAYS see Hanyou! Hanyou  
nekkara. He thinks of *both* humans and youkai! That is his strength.. and, his weakness.  
Humans consider him Youkai. Youkai consider him Human. He, truly, belongs to neither world!  
  
"Demo.. whatever he chooses to be, my itouto is Kou-Taishou! A son of Inu-Taishou should   
never have to whimper to *anyone*- youkai or human!"  
  
With that said.. all trace of Sesshoumaru vanished!  
  
"I hear you, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out. "Dano.. if I EVER would force Inu-Yasha   
into lowly-servitude.. then, MY LIFE IS YOURS!!"  
  
'This is how my niisan feels,' Inu-Yasha pondered with a smile. 'and how Kagome feels!  
I have *much* to consider!'  
  
Kagome, meanwhile, turned back toward Kuroyama and Usakuko. "May I ask what you   
two children are doing here, in Sengoku Jidai?"  
  
"We..", Usakuko *tried* to answer, "are here on a matter of life-and-death! Hai. We   
are here to gather a vine that no longer grows in Japan. It.. did not.. survive into   
the Icy Sleep. Iyaa. It had died away lifetimes before! Demo.. it is needed for medicine  
against Miasma. Dana.. Icy Sleep.. awoke Miasma!" Usakuko fought to catch her breath.  
"I.. fought.. Miasma.. once before! Ginzhiushou barely revived me."   
  
Usakuko then looked over to Chibiusa. "Hahai used to tell me what Japan was like   
when she was here during Sengoku Jidai! Hai. Ara.. I thought that, with Kuroyama's aide,   
I would gather the vine. If that were possible."  
  
*********  
Translation-notes:  
  
------------------  
  
Sengoku Jidai .. "Age of Civil War" (Warring-States Era)  
  
Youkai .. demon  
  
Hime .. princess  
  
Miko .. priestess  
  
Sofubo .. grandparents  
  
Okaasan .. Mother  
  
Haha(i) .. Mom  
  
(O)tousan .. Father  
  
Obaasan .. Grandmother  
  
Ojiisan .. Grandfather  
  
(Hii)jiji .. Great-grandfather  
  
Haku .. Uncle  
  
Oba .. Aunt  
  
(O)niisan .. Older brother  
  
Otouto .. Younger brother  
  
Kou .. son  
  
Musume .. daughter  
  
Magomusume .. grand-daughter  
  
Kare .. boyfriend  
  
Naze? .. Why? How?  
  
Nani? .. What?  
  
okina .. Old man (Venerable)  
  
buotoko.. ugly man  
  
Doko .. where? what place?  
  
Ijikitanai..gluttonous/greedy  
  
Dochirasama.. "who are you?"  
  
Gyuuinbashoku.. "drinking like a cow and eating like a horse"  
  
Shikon-no-Tama.. Jewel ("globe/sphere/ball") of Four Souls ("spirit"):  
  
Tama .. "sphere"  
  
Shikon .. "spirit(s)"  
  
Natsumi .. Rat  
  
Kitsune .. Fox  
  
Bakayarou .. idiot  
  
Houshi .. monk / priest  
  
Hentai .. pervert  
  
ITAI! .. OUCH!  
  
sakuranbo .. cherry (fruit)  
  
meromero .. being falling down drunk  
  
kekkou .. delicious  
  
onegai .. please   
  
anna .. sort of  
  
Issaigassai .. without reserve  
  
Tsuki .. moon  
  
Douitashimashite .. "you are welcome/don't mention it"  
  
Dokkoi .. "hold on!/just a minute"  
  
Meito .. mate  
  
nokotta .. "not yet"  
  
TSUGUMU! .. to shut one's mouth  
  
migurushii .. unsightly/ugly  
  
Kamikudaku .. to simplify/to explain plainly  
  
nokemono .. outcast  
  
Dano .. "and"  
  
Demo .. "but"  
  
Gomen .. "sorry"  
  
Gomen nisai .. "many apologies"  
  
Nanisama .. "indeed/truly/extremely/to be sure."  
  
Gomen ne .. "no apologies"  
  
Eraidesune .. "good!/great!"  
  
Baba .. old woman (rude)  
  
Kuso .. "shit!"  
  
Arigatou nisai .. "many thanks"  
  
Douitashimashite .. "you are welcome"  
  
"Watashi-wa.." .. "I am called.. (My name is..)" 


End file.
